spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Familiarboi
Familiarboiz, also called Summonboiz '''and '''Foreignboiz, are a rare species of spinnyboi. They are not native to Jamaa, and instead must be summoned via magical rituals. They are closely related to kittyboiz. Appearance Familiarboiz appear very similar to Kittyboiz, being black and white in color while wearing cat ears and a white lei. However, they come in a few color variations. *Dreamy Teal - This variant has teal eyes and wears black and teal cat ears. This is the most common variant. *Reviving Green - This variant has green eyes and wears black and green cat ears. This variant is uncommon, but not rare. *Haunting Orange - This variant has orange eyes and wears black and orange cat ears.This variant is uncommon, but not rare. *Midnight Purple - This variant has phantom purple eyes and wears black and purple cat ears. This variant is rare. *Sunset Red - This variant has crimson eyes and wears black and red cat ears. This variant is very rare. *Sunrise Yellow - This variant has yellow eyes and wears black and yellow cat ears. This variant is very rare. Behavior Familiarboiz, generally, act very similar to Kittyboiz. In fact, since they look very similar to normal Kittyboiz and act very similar, some people don't even realize whether or not they are talking to a Familiarboi or a Kittyboi. However, depending on the variant, they may act different. Dreamy Teal Familiarboiz are often airheads, acting very silly and strange while never knowing what their doing. They often mutter nonsense terms to themselves, and never forget their dreams. Reviving Green Familiarboiz are total hippies, loving nature and spending most of their time hugging on trees. However, when you are in danger, they may try and revive you with a medical tactic. Haunting Orange Familiarboiz are often very friendly, and love going trick-or-treating. They are huge fans of all sorts of scary movies and books, and often write their own creepypasta. Midnight Purple Familiarboiz are extremely edgy, and listen to edgy songs, write edgy fanfictions, and all and all, are edgy. They are often very rebellious towards their summoners. Sunset Red Familiarboiz are almost always introverted, spending most of their spare time crafting odd amulets for their summoners, and attempting to do strange, sun-related rituals. Sunrise Yellow Familiarboiz, on the other paw, are almost always extroverted, and love hanging out with other boiz. However, they get cooped up easily, and only meditate under the sun's rays. Diet Familiarboiz, unlike most boiz, do not need to eat whatsoever. Instead of eating food, they absorb magic from the surrounding area, however what kind of magic they absorb depends on the variant. Dreamy Teal Familiarboiz absorb energy from dreams, having the ability to take dreams out of sleeping people's heads and absorb them, being another main cause of forgetting dreams. Reviving Green Familiarboiz absorb energy from the earth, stealing life force from plants and putting that life force into themselves. Many gardens have died to these boiz. Haunting Orange Familiarboiz absorb ectoplasm from spirits, often attempting to attack and eat ghosts. However, they may also leech life force from smaller creatures. Midnight Purple Familiarboiz absorb energy from pollution. They often get this energy from absorbing the life force of phantoms, puppet boiz, and sometimes cheese tigers. Sunset Red and Sunrise Yellow Familiarboiz both absorb energy from the sun itself, absorbing swathes of light and plumes of fire. They will sometimes absorb so much light that the sky goes dark. Habitat Familiarboiz are not found in Jamaa normally, and instead live in an entirely different plane of existence; an alternate realm known as Videaris-Familiaris, where the magic each variant feasts upon is regularly available. However, boiz with powers of teleportation like UFBs or boiz with access to powerful magic artifacts may be able to summon Familiarboiz. Trivia *Familiarboiz, despite not being considered evil, are highly illegal, as very variant besides Dreamy Teal can harm your entire town. *Familiarboiz were named do to many stories about boiz who were witches having Familiarboiz as their, well, familiars. *A group of Familiarboiz is called a Rainbow, do to their elusiveness and many variants. Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Used as pets